my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koni Morimosha
Koni Morishima is the sole property of eraser251 any edits put on this page without my permission will incur my wrath upon thee! ''' '''Koni Morimosha '''is a Solo Villain who used to be a Student at U.A. high. He was renowned as the strongest student at the time but didn't listen to anyone. he had complete control over his quirk and only became evil after a mysterious figure somehow made his desire for revenge against the school stronger and hateful. After he left he was asked by many villain associations to join but to no avail, because he didn't work well with anyone. His quirk is called "Nyctophobia" a his alias is "The Cruel One" due to his habit of animating corpses. Appearance He appears as a young man with light purple hair and violet eyes. he wears a similar color waist coat and black turtle-neck undershirt. He has a skinny build and one of his eyes is covered by his hair. He wears long black jeans with chains attached to the pockets. A strange quality of him is his lack of a shadow due to his Quirk. Instead he pulls shadows from other objects to make a real enough looking one except that its not connected to him. He's average hight and has a "Emo" vibe to him. he usually un-latches his coat and his sleeves are covering most of his hands. He wears gloves made of metal bands to support his shadows when using certain techniques. He has shin guards and knifes attached to them when theres too much light. hw When he goes in public he wears a large gray hoodie to hide his face and blue jeans ripped at the knees. he has a black leather belt and combat boots. He has fingerless gloves and a bandana mask on to cover most of his face. His casual outfit is a white teeshirt and sweat pants. He wears a bracelet made from wooden beads he got at a carnival he likes. History Both his parents were quirk less so they thought there child was too. But, there child was born with a quirk and a very strong one at that. He had a normal childhood until his quirk was activated for the first time. He was being picked on by other kids for being Quirk less and plain. They made him so mad he wished they were hurt as much as they hurt him. at that moment a large shadow spike came from the ground and stabbed one through the arm. A teacher who noticed the noise came and saw the child lying on the ground arm bleeding furiously and Koni looking horrified collapsed on the ground. She asked the other children what happened and they said that a large monster came from the ground attacked their friend. An ambulance hurried over and a doctor who had an information gathering quirk told the adults that Koni was the one who did it. At that moment Koni's parents took him home and enrolled him in homeschool, not telling him about his Power. Over the years Koni realized he had A Quirk and that he could "Use the Darkness". He learned how to control his quirk and the years went by. In middle school Koni decided he would enroll in U.A. the following year. Over the time span between then and high school he trained vigorously mastering his Quirk. When time came his parents, reluctantly, put him into the entrance exam. That year Koni got top ranks after decimating most of the enemies. He got put into class 1-A and he learned about new tactics and strategies he could use (Right now Midoriya is in 7th grade). He made it to the second year making friends and foes and gaining more knowledge than he ever hoped, until it happened. A kid was insanely jealous of Koni for being extremely strong and decided to get him kicked out, permanently. He approached Koni and asked for him to follow. He brought him to a camera less area while his friend watched from above and proceeded to attack Koni. After realizing what happened, koi, Started fighting back. Seeing the only option to kill the other other student, Koni slit the other students throat and won. The friend watching from above, horrified, went to the teachers and told a lie to them saying that Koni mercilessly MURDERED his friend. The teachers immediately kicked Koni out. Koni, now full of anger and wanting revenge, was approached by a nameless man. The man asked a normal question and left. But after he left Koni's lust for revenge grew and grew until he was consumed. He chose to become a villain and proved himself when he perfectly performed a large scale train crash resulting in multiple deaths. He announced himself as "An angel of death" and disappeared. Personality Koni was originally very nice, a young child who liked to have fun and play with his friends. But after injuring that child he became distant and not talkative. He realized that he cause that boy pain and thought to become a hero so he could make everyone feel better instead of worse. He became more bright and opened up to other children again. When Koni got kicked out of U.A. he became Cold and revenge driven. He would try and kill any U.A. born heroes and students. After learning about his ability to reanimate corpses with his shadows he seemed more...gruesome. He enjoyed making U.A. seem horrible and destroyed as many U.A. or All might statues as he could. He was given many nicknames but the one that stuck was "The Cruel One". This is not his actual personality as his emotions were manipulated by the strange man and instead of letting go and continuing he held onto that anger. He formulated multiple city-wide attacks such as the prison release of Tokyo, and Night the Sun Had Died. Quirks/ Abilities Koni's Quirk is called Nyctophobia. It gives him complete control over shadows and darkness, allowing him to pull off powerful techniques. This quirks only weakness is lack of shadows, and bright light. He can make shadows act independently or fuse them to make shadow objects. He can freely manipulate anything he makes of shadows such as Rope, Spears, Swords, etc. He has mastered the technique of make his shadows physical and strong as strong as steel. '''Binding- Koni wraps his enemy in shadows and makes them physical trapping his opponent in shadow chains Impaling- This is the first technique Koni ever used and is his Go-To. He summons sharp and long spikes that extend quite far from the shadow there created out of. After mastering this technique Koni has been able to make a row of spikes killing anyone in that area. Blink Step- If he is standing in a shadow at the moment Koni can change into a shadow for less than a second to travel to any shadows he could see from his original point. This technique can be drastically altered if one is to simply Block his view and keep him in an open area. Koni can also not turn into a shadow if he's in broad daylight. He has to be in a shadow and can never leave the shadow while being a shadow. Angelic Rise- Koni makes wings of shadows on his back that allow him to fly. Its really harder him to do this is broad daylight as its constantly diminishing his wings. Sword of Vanglory- Koni creates a lavish and large sword which is suprisingly light and sharp. He uses this attack for melee combat which he doesn't prefer. Ripper- Forming long claws out of shadows used for cutting through strong barriers or walls. Re-animation- Koni needs to complete a few steps before he can use this technique. First he needs a dead body which is empty. Next he needs it to be night. And finally he needs to be able to meticulously lace his shadows inside the corpse. After he has done all these steps he laces his shadows inside the dead body to make the corpse move and bend to his will. This is what earned him his name "The Cruel One". Umbrakinesis- Koni weaves and bends shadows into physical shadow objects, such as bars, clothes, walls, rope, weapons, and even extra body parts or limbs. Blackout (Super Move)- Koni can only do this when he's fully rested and theres a large structure nearby. He takes the structures shadow and spreads it over the sky in a dome. Inside that area its complete darkness but since he can see through the shadows it doesn't matter to him. While inside he has complete mastery over it because he controls that huge amount of darkness. Intelligence- Koni is extremely smart in both normal smarts and street smarts. He comes up with his plans in a span of 1-2 Hours. Also he is very strategic and uses this to command his corpses to form a complicated order and act out his plans steps perfectly and accordingly. He can usually bounce back from problems such as losing a lot of corpses and hero attacks.' '''He doesn't care what it costs to win he only cares if it interferes with his current strategy. '''Strength'- Koni is not very physically strong as he can barely lift up a normal metal pole. he covers up for this by staying Long-range and not physically interacting with his crimes and isntead uses his corpses. He wears light equipment to allow him to fly easily and hold up his equipments weight without losing much speed. The strength of his shadows depends won his current condition. Shadow-less- Since his quirk gives him the ability to control shadows he does not have one. As a result his skin is very easy to burn in natural strong sunlight because of instead of reflecting light he absorbs it causing major problems with his skin and body Temp. This means he highly sensitive to light based attacks. He also cannot use the shadows of humans as they are already linked to them. Animal shadows are fine because of there lack of large intelligence comparative to humans. Equipment Light Weight Armor- He wears skin guards and arm guards as well as torso armor that is made a super light allow thats strong in defensive capabilities and extremely easy to lug around. Sun Guard- '''Kosi's clothing is extremely light and has an underlining of artificial webbing to keep as much sunlight out as possible '''High Acceleration Boots- He has boots made of the same material as his armor and have air holes on the bottom that can release high powered air blasts that cool his body and increase his movement speed with a small boost Magnetic Gloves- He attaches magnetic attachments to his gloves because for some odd reason it allows him to enhance the texture of the shadows allowing them to connect to his hands easier. Even though shadows are extremely light for him there very slippery if he's not focused so he uses these to keep them attached without having to concentrate too hard. If anyone has a fan story ark may I ask permission for you to add this character to your story? :3